Appendix:Pokémon Colosseum Walkthrough/Part 2
Construction Lot Well, it's not much. In fact, it's really not anything at all…yet. We can see that the workers here are building some kind of tower. By talking to one of the workers, you find out that a Colosseum will be built here. You can now go the next area, Pyrite Town. Pyrite Town This game suddenly becomes harder. Not too bad, but, still. This place is crawling with trainers, so now is a good time to start purifying your Shadow Pokémon. Now, you’re probably wondering, "How do I purify my Shadow Pokémon?" You'll notice if you check the stats of or your Johto Starter that you snagged, you'll see a purple bar. This is known as the Pokémon's "Heart Gauge." It has five levels on it. The idea is to slowly empty the Heart Gauge by keeping the Shadow Pokémon in your party, battling with it, putting it in the Day Care, or using on it. Sometimes a Shadow Pokémon will enter Hyper Mode. It will spend a turn having its emotions "rise to a fever pitch." It will only have a chance of entering Hyper Mode if it has been ordered to use Shadow Rush. Its status meter will turn red and black, and an Aura of the same color will appear around the Pokémon, presumably only seen by Rui. The effects are as follows: * has an increased critical hit ratio. * If the Pokémon is ordered to use any move other than Shadow Rush, it may take one of the following actions instead: ** It may disobey and use another move (usually Shadow Rush). ** It may turn and attack its teammate. ** It may attempt to use its item, even if it isn't holding one. ** It may hurt itself, as if it were confused. ** It may attack its Trainer or the opposing Trainer. ** If it is in the middle of a two-turn move such as , there is a small chance it will leave Hyper Mode on its own. ** It may do nothing at all. ** It may return to its Poké Ball, even if it under the effect of , , or . (If there is no Pokémon it can switch with, it will try but be unable to switch.) * Items cannot be used on a Pokémon in Hyper Mode, with the obvious exception of Scents. Hyper Mode can be ended by either calling to a Pokémon in battle, using a Scent on it, leaving it at the Day Care, or recovering on its own. Once you enter the town, you'll have a cutscene involving a policeman, Officer Johnson, and a shady character known as Cail. After that, talk to some people in town. Some of them will battle you. Now go forward a little bit and talk to the girl in red. She will diss Rui and try to persuade to be with her instead. Rui gets offended and you are forced into a battle. |} The next thing you'll want to do is go up until you get to Duel Square, which is ironically, a circle. There are a few trainers there. Six of them have a Shadow Pokémon. Before Snagging Shadow Pokémon= |} |} |-| After Snagging Shadow Pokémon= |} |} You can battle all of these trainers whenever you want. This is a great source for training early in the game. If you want to get some extra EXP points, or help your Shadow Pokémon become purified, here is a good place to do it. After all the Snagging, go back to the green building near the entrance of town. You'll see Officer Johnson bumble in and report his findings to the Chief, Sherles. Sherles has already heard it a lot before. Talk to him and he'll tell you that Pyrite Town has descended into a state of lawlessness. After talking to him, use the PC. Deposit all your weakened Pokémon and immediately withdraw them again, so that your team is fully healed. Or you can switch your team around. I'd keep and the Johto Starter for sure. Possibly , but I would get rid of for now and withdraw , , and . If you chose , go with him rather than for now. Inside one of the prison cells, you can find a prisoner. In the bottom cell are Folly and Trudly. If you really want, instead of going into the Police Station and depositing and withdrawing your Pokémon to heal (because that takes a while), you can go to the Super Grand Hotel, which is just south of Duel Square. It only costs 100 to be fully healed, which is fine because you can just earn it back by battling in Duel Square for more money. Go over to the Poké Mart and you can buy some things (if you haven't already done so back in Phenac City). Once you're done here, go to the building near the entrance that has the letter G on the front of it. Talk to the man behind the desk. His name is Duking. He is a very important character later on. He doesn't seem to be interested in talking to you at the moment. Talk to the bookshelf on the upper left and it will open up a secret passage. Enter there. (Who wouldn't?) Talk to all of the kids there. These kids are aptly named the "Kids Grid." Exit the secret room and you'll see a man talking to Duking. His name is Silva. He's letting Duking have it for not doing anything about the Colosseum. Oh, well. Exit Duking's house. Go all the way north to the Colosseum. Talk to the receptionist. You'll find out the current battle is also already going on. Talk to the on the left and he'll tell you that a guy named Cail has an "awesome" Pokémon. Remember Cail from before? The guy at Pyrite's gate wearing black and green? Go back and talk to him. He'll battle you. After this, Cail talks about Miror B. and Shadow Pokémon. You get to now watch a cutscene involving Miror B., Nascour, and two s: Reath and Ferma, talking about how well the Shadow Pokémon plan is going. Rui will talk about the Colosseum having a secret, and that you should take part in a challenge there. Go north, past Duel Square, as if you were going to the Colosseum and you'll see a giant windmill. As you try to enter the windmill, a scientist will exit and collapse. Enter the windmill and talk to everyone inside. Apparently Silva stole a Gear that powers the windmill. It's up to you to get it back. But where do you go? Remember the old Construction Lot that seemed to serve no purpose? Here's its purpose. Go back the the Construction Lot. Construction Lot In the top right corner you'll see a shining . Pick it up and head on back to Pyrite Town. Pyrite Town Go back to the windmill and return the Gear into its place. Duking will come in and he will see you as heroes. He encourages you to enter a Colosseum challenge. First, however, go to the Police Station. On Chief Sherles' desk, you'll find the . Open up all the cells. Use it to free the . He will leave behind . You can open all the other cells, including Folly and Trudly's. They still won't come out of their cells, however. Now, prepare to enter the Colosseum. Category:Walkthrough Category:Pokémon Colosseum